The proposed instrument will provide: 1. Rapid access to a low resolution GC-mass spectrometer which is currently unavailable to investigators due to obsolescence and failure of a current instrument. 2. Decrease cost for GC-MS samples as compared to present situation. 3. Cost savings to the investigator which will result in increased productivity on each of the listed grants. 4. Capability to perform chemical ionization studies which was not an option for the current, failed instrument.